Ceecee
by James Neal
Summary: After refitting the ship Stella bought Ceecee has been trying to link up with her and her twin sister Jaycee. She's had little luck and her new crew has made her even unluckier.


Ceecee

Ceecee woke up,it was dark and hot. Something was grabbing her ankle. She instinctively started kicking at what ever it was as hard as she could. It felt like a hand but she wasn't sure. Whatever it was had let go. She scrambled to a sitting position with her back against a wall. All she could do was put her hands out in front of her and hope she would be able to fend off the next attack.

The room was very dark and damp. She heard water running as if some one left the faucet on in the sink. There were other people in the room but it was too dark and large to make out how many and who they were. She reeked of the smell of vomit, her shirt was covered in it. Ceecee reached down and felt her panties were still there. She sighed in relief, they hadn't raped her. If they did they wouldn't have bothered putting her panties back on.

"Who's there, were am I?" Ceecee called into the dark room.

EARLIER:

"Yes ma'am I know these old M.U.D. (_medium utility dock_ ) ships like the back of my hand. I served on the one for about six years before the wars.

"What about handling freight? What I really need is someone that can help with the loading and unloading for now."Ceecee said. The man was in his early thirties she guessed. He had an ever present smile that was hiding something.

"Ma'am, I'm going to be honest with you. I need this job so I can make some money to get home. I've been away so long I just want to get back." He said.

"I'm in a bind and need three crew to do the heavy stuff. I can't pay a lot but most of the time between destinations will be yours to do what you want. You're not a trouble maker are you?"Ceecee asked.

"Well to be honest I was in my younger years but I'm far to old to be doing that now. I'm a good worker and I like to keep to myself so I don't think I'll cause you any problems." He said smiling.

Ceecee had a bad feeling about this guy but she needed to leave as soon as she could. Her delivery appointment was already two days late. Her last crew just up and disappeared on her without a trace. They must have met with foul play because they had left a lot of their personal belongings behind. She had reported them missing but had not heard anything back from the local authorities.

"Okay, I'll give you a shot. Get your gear and stow it in one of the quarters on the top deck." she said.

She was relieved and nervous at the same time. She had hired two brothers the day before, they seemed okay, and now she had her third. She could finally leave and make her delivery. The only problem was the two brothers had no experience at all and the third guy was a little shady. It didn't matter, she had to make the delivery.

The trip would take about five days. There was little to do while they traveled but routine maintenance. Ceecee had given her crew their work assignments for that day and she took that time to upgrade her mech droid again. She had the droid for years and it had almost become like a pet to her. In it's original form it was a very basic mech droid, it charged batteries and carried tools. Her first modification was giving the legs the ability to stretch longer. This helped when it had to navigate stairs or difficult terrain. She had salvaged an old R2 unit and was able to give her droid the R2 units ability to diagnose and repair most star ship functions and even was able to cram in the flight jets so it could fly short distances. It was able to carry up to five hundred pounds and even had an arm for lifting and manipulating objects.

Ceecee was bending over the droid to pick up a tool when she sensed someone watching her. She quickly turned around but no one was there. She was the only girl for miles at home and she grew knowing when a man was checking her out, even if she didn't see him do it. Call it a sixth sense but she could feel the eyes on her. She walked around to the other side of the mech so she could see the door and went back to work. It really wasn't that big of a deal after all guys were always checking her out. She was a tomboy and loved fixing things like everyone in her family did. She had older brothers and never really thought of herself as a girl. Ceecee didn't remember her mother, she died in an accident when she was only two so she never really had a female role model to teach her feminine ways.

It was just her and her sister. Being twins they both began to develop about the same time and almost over night it seemed they had the full figure of a woman in her twenties when they were just fourteen. They both noticed that the hired men began to treat them much nicer. They no longer seemed to mind if the girls were under foot anymore. Their father even fired a few over the years that wanted to become even more friendly. They had always been told they were good looking but eventually Ceecee was being mistaken for Kaycee and vice versa so much that Ceecee dyed her hair jet black so no one would mistake them for each other. Oddly enough they found that Kaycee was now getting more attention than Ceecee because of her blonde hair. Luckily this didn't bother Ceecee at all and she just enjoyed being able to go on not being compared to her sister.

The rest of the day was uneventful but she did notice that the two brothers were acting a little strange at dinner. They avoided looking at her when they spoke and when the new man talked the seemed to get nervous. He didn't do or say anything wrong she could catch but she knew something had changed.

The next morning the new man was late coming to breakfast so as the ships rule goes" Last one to the table does the dishes." This seemed to really get him angry beyond a normal response although he did apologies for his out burst. The assignments were given out and the new man really did a good job even though he had the job of wiping everything down, a job that was hard and boring to say the least.

On the third day everyone was busy trying to finish up their choirs because Ceecee had given them the rest of the day off once they finished them. Ceecee was in the engine room doing some fine tuning to the engines. She had been distracted all day and couldn't get anything done.

After the ship was refitted she was supposed to meet up with her sister,Kaycee and Stella at a prearranged place but they never showed up. She was running out of cash so she began to do freight runs to cover her expenses. Since Kaycee and Stella were working for the rebels she had to be careful about asking about them so her progress was slow. She decided to keep hauling freight and to do light repair jobs until she could find them. She left a message at the star port that she would be checking back in when ever she could if they came looking for her there. It had been six months with no luck at all, she began to fear the worst.

"Hey, captain we finished all the stuff you gave us to do so can we have off now?said the youngest brother.

"Yeah, thank you. Go tell the others I said thanks and they can have the rest of the day off."Ceecee said smiling. The youngest brother was about eighteen and a little shy. He didn't seem like the type to be working on a space ship. He was too timid. As he left she could see some else was with him. There was a persons shadow on the wall that she could see leave just before the boy did. It seemed odd that the other person was just standing out in the hall with out letting her know he was there. Maybe she was just a little nervous being the only woman on a star ship with three men she knew nothing about. Ceecee put her knife in her pocket.

On day four everything went fine with nothing odd which was a relief to Ceecee. She felt a little more relaxed that nothing had happened to cause her to worry but she still didn't feel comfortable on her own ship. When they reached there destination she would hire a new crew or maybe buy some more droids. It was late and she had gone to her cabin and locked it for the night. She had been asleep for some time when she heard a frantic knocking at the cabin door.

"Captain, there's something outside the ship!"said the new man.

Ceecee jumped out of bed and opened the door. "What do you mean there is something outside the ship?" she said half asleep.

"There's a small ship or drone outside ghosting us. I got up to get a drink and I saw it out side the view port just for a second or two but it was there." the man said with a tone of real concern.

"Let's take a look."said Ceecee. She was a little irritated to be awakened in the middle of the night but she had better check it out.

"Uh, you might want to but something on first." he said grinning.

She had forgotten all she had on was her tank top and panties.

"Oh, right, meet me in the cockpit I'll be right over." she said.

When Ceecee got to the cockpit the man was looking at something out side. "It's a droid of some kind, a wreck from the war I bet. If we can grab it I bet we could get some good salvage money for it." he said smiling.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ceecee climbed into the cockpits chair. There was no co-pilot seat on these ships. "I can't see it."she said.

"It went around behind us."he said.

Ceecee put in the code to release the auto pilot so she could have manual control. Without any warning the man punched Ceecee in the side of her head knocking her clear out of her seat and onto the floor. She lay stunned not knowing what had happened.

"Get in here, she's released the auto pilot!" the man yelled. The two brothers ran in and grabbed her arms and legs.

"I've been wanting some of this since I got on this ship." the older brother said as he squeezed her thigh.

" No time for that now boy we got to put in the new co-ordinates and get out of this shipping lane." said the man."We're going to Seti Vega and sell this think for sure."

Ceecee had heard of Seti Vega, it was in Hutt space and a safe haven for pirates and their like. We can be there in about four hours." he said.

"What about her?" said the older brother. "do what you have too but not in here."said the man.

The brothers tied Ceecee's hands and feet with some loose wire and drug her down the hall to her cabin. Ceecee had gained her senses enough to know what was coming next. The oldest brother was on top of her already and rubbing himself all over her. She did the only thing she could think of, she jammed her fingers down her throat and threw up all over herself.

"Aaaah,uuuugh.!" the oldest brother cried as he jumped off of Ceecee.

"What the heck did you do?" said the youngest angrily.

"She done it to herself !" yelled the oldest.

The two began to argue and they forgot about Ceecee just for a few seconds.

"What the heck are you two dumb asses doing done there?" the man yelled from the cockpit."Get up here and help me out!" he yelled.

"You dirty bitch, we'll be back ." the oldest one said and hit her knocking her unconscious.

Meanwhile on Seti Vega...

Venis Vee walked into the large room and stood with her arms out stretched with a big smile on her cute little face.

"Come here Vee Vee my little angel !" said Guppa the Hutt. He was large even by hutt standards. He grinned ear to ear when he saw his little Vee Vee. He was an oddity amongst the hutts as he was a twin which was rare enough but both had an extra set of arms. Venis skipped over to him doing her best "I'm so cute."routine. For some reason Guppa just adored Venis and lavished her with favors. She threw herself on him and gave him a big hug.

"Guppa I'm so glad to be home again. I missed you so much."she said in her pouty, girly way.

"Come to me my child." Guppa said with his huge mouth grinning.

Hutts are "A sexual" like most worm type creatures. However Guppa and his brother Budda were infertile due to their mutation. Guppa tended to be a little on the effeminate side so felt the fact he would never have a child a little more. Venis helped fill that void and it kept her safe. She was Guppa's number one employee.

"Now I know you only come home when you need something and don't really care about old Guppa." he said faking hurt feelings.

"That's not true, you know I think the galaxy of you." Venis said as she pinched his gigantic cheek.

Matt, Kang, and Bronski were still in the doorway. Matt looked at Kang. It was hard to judge his attitude about this display but he was pretty sure Kang was uneasy as well.

It was easier to judge Bronski. "Is this turning anyone else on?" Bronski asked.

"Why must it always be one way or the other with you Guppa?" Venis pouted. "Just because I need some help doesn't mean I didn't want to see you too." she said giving the giant worm a playful punch.

"Okay my sweet little Vee what can old Guppa give you today?" he said laughing.

"I need a ship, not a big one just a mid sized cargo ship. My friends and I are branching out." she said gesturing to the others.

"It just so happens that I have one. I bought it off three humans, they most likely stole it. I warn you though, you have to pay full price since you lost the last one I gave you. I can't show you to much favoritism or I'll lose the respect of my men."he said in a very serious way.

"I wouldn't have it any other way my sweet."she said patting his huge belly.

Meanwhile back with Ceecee..

"Who's there? Where is this place?"Ceecee was still waving her arms in the darkness ready to fend off any attack.

She knew there were others in this room but they wouldn't answer her. That was not a good sign. She could sense they others maneuvering around her waiting for an opportunity. Ceecee frantically felt around on the floor for anything to defend herself with but all she felt was sand. That's why it was so hard to tell where they were. The sand floor muffled any footsteps they might make. Her eyes were growing a little more accustomed to the dark where she could make out shapes somewhat.

Suddenly she realized she still had on her overalls. She put her knife in the pocket the day before. She reached in her pocket and there it was.

Guppa slithered over too the window that over looked the court yard. Just past the wall was an airfield. There were several ships there including the one he was going to sell Venis.

"That gray one, the freighter, it has been converted into a repair ship but I think it can still be used to haul freight." Guppa said.

"It's called the "Star fall Voyager", you might want to paint over that." Guppa insinuated the legality of his purchase may be questionable.

Kang stepped forward abruptly."We'll take it!" he said.

Venis looked at Kang trying to pick up on his sudden decision to buy this ship sight unseen. Kang only looked at Venis but she knew she had to go along with him on this.

"That one is perfect Guppa, how could you have known?" she said.

"We're going." said Kang and he started walking out of the room. Guppa realized he didn't have anybody on hand big enough to challenge Kang so he wisely let him go. Matt and Bronski followed Kang out of the room and down to the court yard.

"What's up Kang?"asked Matt.

"Kaycee's sister's ship is called the Star fall Voyager." Kang said.

Matt suddenly remembered Kaycee talking about that once before. Now he understood Kang's sense of urgency.

"Ceecee was supposed to meet Kaycee and Stella months ago. Ceecee had no way to contact them so she wouldn't have known they were both dead. She must have been trying to find them and ran into trouble. We have to search that ship for clues to were she might be."said Kang as he ran towards the ship.

Ceecee waited until the last second then struck out with her knife.

"Oooww! Careful, she's got a knife!" said her would be attacker. She had waited until he was right on top of her until she stabbed him. It was a good hit in his side. There were at least four men that she could make out that had decided to have some fun with her.

"Not so much fun now."she thought too herself.

"Hey, I'm bleeding real bad! I'm gonna need some help. Call the guard."said the man that she stabbed.

"Bad luck for you buddy, we ain't calling no guards till we're done with her." came a second voice.

"Screw you, I ain't dying in here! Hey! Hey guard I need some help in here!" the guy that had been stabbed started to yell for the guard.

"Somebody shut him up." another voice said.

Ceecee saw her chance and moved down along the wall on all fours. She was smart enough to know she had to keep moving to buy time until she could figure out what to do. She reached a corner and felt around. Just as she hoped there was a large pipe, some sort of drainage or plumbing. She crossed her fingers and climbed up as high as it would go. Her luck was still holding out, there was another pipe running across the ceiling that hooked into this one. She was able to get between it and the ceiling and if she was quiet it would take them a while before they figured out were she went.

The guard came in the room. He was a G

amorian and wasn't there to help anybody, he just started swinging away with something big. All Ceecee could hear was screams and that big weapon smashing arms and legs. Everything was quiet after that. She had enough space on top of the pipe to lay comfortably so she decided to lay there for a while and rest in case any of those men were still alive.

Ceecee awoke with a start as she hit the sandy floor with a thud. She had fallen asleep on top of the pipe and had slipped off. Suddenly there was a bright light in her eyes.

"There she is."said a deep voice. Somebody was shining a light in her eyes. She could see the door to the room was open and there were two men walking towards her.

"Hey you, come here."said the deep voice again. He was reaching for her arm. Ceecee tried to stab this one to but he moved like a striking snake. He was quick for a big man.

"Eeeyaah!" she screamed as she felt her wrist snap like a twig. The big man had grabbed the wrist of the hand that held the knife and broke it.

"Bronski you idiot ! We're supposed to be rescuing her!" the other man yelled.

"She had a knife, what the fuck did you want me to do?" the other man yelled back.

Ceecee saw the silhouette of a huge reptus walk toward her now.

"Is your name Ceecee?"he asked in a rough voice.

Ceecee was on her knees cradling her wrist."Yeah, what of it."she didn't care any more, she just wanted it all over with.

"I'm a friend of your sisters, We've come to take you out of here."said the huge monster in front of her.

Ceecee looked up at Kang.

"Kaycee?"she said and then fainted.

"Are you feeling better?" the woman asked Ceecee. She was beautiful, almost like a little person from a story book. The woman had snow white hair and big blue eyes. Her skin was pale but like porceline.

"I'm Venis Vey, I'm here with the ones that rescued you."she said smiling.

Ceecee realised she was back on her ship in her own cabin.

"Where's Kaycee and Stella, why didn't they meet me, is something wrong?"she asked concerned.

"They're both gone Ceecee, they're dead."Venis couldn't think of any easy way to do this."It was several months back, there was a battle and they didn't make it."

"I think I've known it all along somehow. I couldn't feel Kaycee with me, we're twins you know." Ceecee said beginning to cry.

"It's okay, go ahead and cry, it will do you good to get it out." Venis remembered how close to death she had come once and how she cried for hours.

Ceecee looked at her wrist, it was in a cast because of the break.

"Bronski's work, he is the bravest, toughest, man I have ever met, also the dumbest. You're lucky he was just there to save you or it would have been much worse." Venis said smiling.

"Hey, I'm sorry I broke your wrist but sometimes I act before I think."Bronski said. He was standing in the doorway to embarrased to get any closer.

Kang stuck his head into the room. Ceecee sat up and smiled,"A reptus ! I never thought I would ever meet one."she said.

"We have all come from across the galaxy to fight for the rebellion. Your sister gave her life so we could do this, she was a hero."Kang said solemly. "We all loved and respected her. We know you were going to join her but we hope you will honor us by joining up with us."

"I think she would have wanted me to do that, so I will join with you." Ceecee answered.


End file.
